icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EpicFork/a recap.
So I noticed that it's impossible to participate in the Seddie page these days without knowing a whole lot of backstory and that some users coming back to this wiki don't know what's been going on so I decided to make a blog to sum the last 2 years up simply. What's going on with Jennette and Nathan??? Well, even though Nathan gives Jennette shoutouts all of the time in interviews and tweets, Jennette really doesn't mention him anymore. Contrast that with the amazing chemistry they had 2008-2010. A lot of people speculate that something happened between them right before Nathan started dating Madisen and that maybe they had feelings for each other around that time too. As usual, many hope they rekindle their relationship. :) Wait, so is Nathan still with that Madisen girl? Nope! They broke up last summer for unknown reasons. In a surprising twist, Madisen and Jennette have become best friends since then. Nathan had a brief fling with another brunette Carly Bondar (yes, the girl that played Valerie on iCarly...) in the fall and is actually now getting married with a Jesus-loving blond named London Elise Moore. Madisen herself quickly recovered from the breakup and got a new boyfriend shortly afterwards named Tyler Bylow who she loves to show off on social media. But Nathan doesn't seem to harbor negative feelings for Madi regardless; he said he'll always care about her in a tweet in January and carries on her bible-thumping ways :D Nathan's getting married?!?!?!?!? Yep! He proposed to his girlfriend (now fiancée) London in late May. A lot of people think this is too sudden and a mistake on his part because he's only been with her for 4 months and they'd known each other for less than a year at the time. Also, he was chasing Carly just 8 months before and said he still cares for Madi a few months earlier. Accepted theory on this is that he planned to get married around this time anyway (to live dat Christian dream) and thought London would make a great wife, naively confusing the honeymoon phase with a relationship that can last. The marriage happens in November and they can't stop talking about it (or stop taking Instagram posts that look like ads for Levi's, making their "love" look phoney :P). So what's the deal with the KCAs? Jennette actually boycotted the KCAs last year. She claimed that the KCAs were rigged and that she had problems with a compromising situation Nick put her in. After that, she unfollowed Ariana and S&C was cancelled because of backstage tensions. Jennette clearly had problems with both Nick and Ariana. We still have no idea what happened with Nick exactly but we do know that she wasn't very fond of Ariana's character. This year, she decided to attend the KCAs most probably to promote her new show "Between". A lot of people felt disillusioned by that decision because they believed she was taking a stand against Nick last year and is now taking it back. Are you saying Ariana and Jennette don't like each other anymore? >:( Also, Jennette has a new show? Their relationship has had ups and downs. Jennette wrote a twitlonger last May about a manipulative, fake friend that was clearly about Ariana. Also, she released a new minishow called What's Next For Sarah? and there was this self-absorbed and shallow character called Gloriana (see ep # 3 - wonder who that refers to? :P). She then shaded Ariana again in a tweet with Perez. But good news, Jennette said recently they were friends again and text all of the time!! And yeah, she has a new show. It's called "Between" and the first season is on Netflix. It's an apocalyptic show where Jennette plays a pregnant girl in a world where adults have been killed off by a mysterious virus :3 Wow, a lot going on with Jennette :o Yup. There was another incident two years ago where she threatened to quit Sam & Cat and went off about "bullshitters" on Twitter because of a crew member that got hired (could be her former older boyfriend Paul). Also, she had pics of herself leaked on the web that went viral (a popular guess for who leaked them is, once again, Paul). Besides all of that, her mom also died of cancer. But recently she's been seen happier and her behavior has been more PR-friendly. She even has a new boyfriend (Jesse Carere) who's a fellow cast member from her new show :3 So... anything else I should know? Well, Dan is universally disliked now because of how he executed Seddie and also, his new shows have been lacking in terms of both quality and ratings. Nathan's been directing a few episodes of his current show, Henry Danger. Category:Blog posts